The present invention relates to a layered electrophotographic photoconductor comprising an electroconductive support material and a photoconductive double layer which consists of a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer. In particular, it is concerned with a layered electrophotographic photoconductor whose charge generation layer comprises a disazo pigment selected from the group consisting of the disazo pigments represented by the following general formula and whose charge transport layer contains a charge transport material selected by a particular method using a charge-transfer complex formed by a reaction of 2,4,7-trinitro-9-fluorenone with each charge transport material: ##STR1## wherein A represents ##STR2## and X represents an aromatic ring, such as a benzene ring or a naphthalene ring; or a heterocyclic ring, such as an indole ring, a carbazole ring or a benzofuran ring or their substituted rings; Ar.sub.1 represents an aromatic ring, such as a benzene ring or a naphthalene ring or their substituted rings; or a heterocyclic ring, such as a dibenzofuran ring or its substituted rings; Ar.sub.2 and Ar.sub.3 each represent an aromatic ring, such as a benzene ring or a naphthalene ring or their substituted rings; R.sub.1 and R.sub.3 each represent hydrogen, a lower alkyl group, a phenyl group or their substituted groups; and R.sub.2 represents a lower alkyl group, a carboxyl group or its ester group.